


Apologies are never gonna fix this (but you can)

by nerdreid



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, jughead is in this more than i wanted him to be, the development we deserved but didn't get
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdreid/pseuds/nerdreid
Summary: Cheryl Blossom lost one family, but gained a new, stronger one.orThe Serpents grow on Cheryl, and Cheryl grows on the Serpents.missing scenes from 2x21-2x22-ish





	Apologies are never gonna fix this (but you can)

**Author's Note:**

> since the riverdale writers apparently can't do their fucking jobs, i will. there are so many gaps and inconsistencies and this is my sorry attempt at fixing them.   
> (yes the titles are partially from harry styles songs)

"Forsythe the Third. What is it?"

To say Cheryl was surprised that _Jughead Jones,_ of all people, was calling her, was an understatement.

There was a slight waver in the voice on the other end of the line. "It's Toni. She's in trouble."

Cheryl opened her mouth to take a deep breath and wanted to say something back, but was cut off when Jughead continued, "Penny has- it's- it's a long story, but I can't ask the Serpents for help right now and I know you-"

"Where are you?", Cheryl interrupted his panicked rambling.

"At the Wyrm." 

Cheryl knew enough and went to put her hunting cape back on. "I'll be right there."

The only thing going through her mind as she was gathering her bow and arrow was _Toni, Toni, Toni_. She had always known that the South Side Serpents were involved in some dangerous business - they were a gang for god's sake - and Toni getting hurt was one of her worst fears, but she hadn't expected it to happen so soon. Her heart was racing but Cheryl stayed calm as she got into her car and took off to the southside.

The car came abruptly to a halt right in front of the Serpent bar, where Jughead was already standing outside. Cheryl flung the door of the car open, ran over to the figure standing next to his motorcycle and said determinedly: " _where_ is she?"

\---

Toni ran up to her girlfriend, who lowered her bow so she could wrap her arm around the smaller girl's frame. Cheryl looked at Toni and Toni looked back. They both let out a deep breath, realizing Toni was safe now, right there in Cheryl's arms. In the background, Jughead was talking to Penny and the Ghoulies, but neither Toni nor Cheryl paid that any mind. Cheryl pulled Toni closer, afraid that if she let go, Toni might disappear. 

When Jughead finally got ready to leave, Cheryl let go of Toni to point her arrow back at Penny and her gang, as to warn them to stay away. They slowly backed out of the area and only dared to speak when they stood next to their vehicles, a fair distance removed from the spot Toni was being held captive a mere amount of minutes ago.

Cheryl dropped her bow on the ground and engulfed Toni in a hug, whispering into her hair: "I'm so glad you're okay."

The mean girl she used to be was nowhere left in sight as Cheryl had tears in her eyes while she continued, "when I got a call- oh, dear T, I was terrified."

Toni said nothing at first, just hugged her girlfriend back. When they finally let go, she looked into Cheryl's eyes and cupped her cheek with one hand. 

"It's okay, I'm safe now. _You_ saved me", Toni grabbed Cheryl's hand with her free one and squeezed it reassuringly, "now let's get the hell out of here, alright?"

Cheryl briefly hugged her again and planted a light kiss on Toni's forehead before getting into her car. She waited for Toni to have climbed into the passenger's seat to start the engine and drove off after Jughead.

The ride back to the Whyte Wyrm was mostly spent in silence. Both of the girls had a lot on their minds. Cheryl was afraid, afraid for Toni, afraid for the Serpents. Jughead had quickly tried to fill her in on what was going on and it was not looking good. Both the northside and the Ghoulies were after the Serpents now and it seemed like it was going to come down to a fight. Toni was staring down at her hands, at the marks left by the rope she'd been tied up with and at the bit of dried blood. Fangs' blood. The memories of what happened earlier that night suddenly came flooding back to her. In the moment everything happened so fast, but now Toni remembers pressing her hands onto the wound in her best friend's stomach to keep him from bleeding out. She remembers Jughead screaming at people to get help, but everyone around them being busy fighting off the protestors or running for their lives. An ambulance never showed up. She remembers how they picked Fangs off the ground and put him in the back of some Serpent's truck. She remembers Fangs screaming in pain and she remembers telling him _stay with me, you gonna be alright_. FP and Jughead had driven the truck to Riverdale General Hospital and Toni and Sweet Pea had followed them closely behind on their bikes. She had walked behind them as they dragged Fangs through the doors of the hospital, yelling out for help. She remembers Sweet Pea standing there, frozen, in the middle of the corridor, watching from a distance while their best friend was being wheeled away.

More Serpents had arrived after that, some injured themselves, others to check up on their fellow gang members. In a fit of rage, Sweet Pea nearly punched a hole in the wall, letting out a near animalistic scream. Toni knew he was scared and therefore acting out. She had watched how he rallied a bunch of young Serpents and took off to the northside for, what she assumed, was vengeance. She had been left on her own, standing outside the entrance of Riverdale General. For a moment, she'd contemplated going back inside but eventually decided against it. From what she'd seen, Sweet Pea needed someone to keep him in line, so she walked over to her motorbike, ready to chase after her friend and stop him from doing whatever stupid thing he was about to do. That's when someone had grabbed her from behind and her vision had turned black.

Toni didn't even notice she started crying until she felt a tear drop down on her hand. But the tears wouldn't stop coming and she tried to discreetly wipe them away with the palm of her hand, though it didn't go unnoticed. She felt Cheryl's hand gently covering her own resting in her lap.

"I don't know if you want to talk about it, and it's totally fine if you don't, but know when you do, I'll be here."

Cheryl gave Toni's hand a comforting squeeze. "It will be alright, it will be", Cheryl said, not moving her eyes from the road in front of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think or if you spotted any mistakes! kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated


End file.
